My Little Pony Monsters Meet Magic
by Reginald Edgarson
Summary: While scaring two scientists, three monsters named Ickis, Oblina and Krumm accidentally are transported to Equestria.
1. Chapter 1 A Monstrous Beginning

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Ahh! Real Monsters belongs to Klasky Csupo/Nickelodeon and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. Note: No copyright infringement intended.

My Little Pony: Monsters Meet Magic

By: Reginald Edgarson

Chapter One

A Monstrous Beginning

You know, this a strange world we live in. We're never truly aware of what's really out there until you see it yourself. What do I mean by this? Well,my name's Ickis, a monster that has an unfortunate problem of looking like a rabbit and am not often taken seriously. I used to live in a dump on the edge of New York until relatively recently.

You'll never believe what happened to me and my friends; Oblina and Krumm. As part of our assignment, we were supposed to scare a scientist in a laboratory downtown. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Krumm asked me as we were climbing out of the toilet. "Oh, come on Krumm. It'll be a piece of trash." I replied. As we got out of the bathroom, we saw the human's work and wondered one thing: How the heck does all this work?

We had to work quickly if we expected to get home. As we sneaked around a giant computer, we saw two humans just ready for the scare of a lifetime. One was dressed like he was trying to be Albert Einstein and the other was probably the assistant. "I hope you know what you're doing Dr. Bilvenheinscht." the assistant said. "Have faith, Randall. If this works, we'll have made the first ever transporter." Dr. Blivenheinscht replied. "Alright, but can we at least order takeout first? Making a Neptunium battery fit into a three trillion gigawatt capacitor isn't easy." Randall asked.

"Fine, but I get to pick the pizza place." Dr. Blivenheinscht said. And with that they were about to leave, when Oblina and I took the opportunity and jumped in front of them. With a looming roar, the two scientists fled the scene. Krumm intercepting them at the door. His stench knocked the two out cold. "Well, that went well considering." Oblina said.

However, suddenly the transporter turned on, sucking all in its path (namely us) into its vortex. Everything went black after that. The last thing I saw was a flash of light and us hurtling towards the ground at an alarming rate.

"Oh, my! Are you three okay?" said a soft voice. "Hmm... They seem a tad bruised on impact, but with the right help they'll pull through." said another voice. "Just five more minutes, mumsy..." Oblina muttered. I woke not long after, my eyes opening to one of the biggest surprises of my life. "Huh? AH!" I screamed.

Before me were a purple unicorn, an orange unicorn in a doctor's clothes and a yellow, pink haired pegasus. "Stand back! I'm well armed!" I warned as I grabbed the nearest needle. My friends woke with a start, attempting to scare them. When it failed, Oblina asked, "Hello? You're supposed to be scared of me!" ""Who would be scared of a zebra candy cane?" the purple unicorn asked.

"I must be having a bad fever dream! Why else am I looking at talking horses?" Krumm decided. "Actually, we're ponies." the orange unicorn told Krumm. "Oh, okay. A _pony_. That makes a lot more sense!" I said. "Alright, who are you, where are we and why have you trapped us here?" Oblina attempted to interrogate. "In order, my name is Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia, the monarch of this land."

"Um, hi. I'm... I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy whispered. "Pardon?" Oblina asked. "I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy whispered softer. "Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that." Krumm said. "Fluttershy." was all I could hear out of it.

"Are there any more of you around here?" Oblina asked Twilight. "Of course. After all you are in Equestria, though specifically the Ponyville hospital." she replied. "What's Equestria?" Krumm asked. "The name of this country." Twilight simply said. "But we're not from this country!" I shouted.

"We kinda figured that one out by your looks." Twilight pointed out. "And now I come back to what I was asking beforehand; Why have you trapped us here?" Oblina demanded. "We didn't trap you. Me and Fluttershy found you lying on the ground behind Fluttershy's cottage and rushed you right into the hospital." Twilight answered. "Besides, shouldn't we be asking what _you _are?" "You won't believe us if we told you." I told Twilight.

"Try me." I told her about where we come from and how we got here. All she said on the matter was, "Hmm.. well monsters exist here too, but not always able to talk like you. This is amazing! So monsters where you come from eat garbage?" "Sure, we'll eat anything that's spoiled, rotten or not fresh." I said. "Well, it's best if we let you rest. By tomorrow you'll be rested enough to be able to get out. The visiting hours are up, so I'll be able to explain more when I pick you up tomorrow." By the time the two left I was still loaded with questions. Including how to get back home. I fell fast asleep not long after.

*Well, not bad for a first chapter. Review when needed and stay tuned for Chapter 2 next week.*


	2. Chapter 2 The Doctor will See You Now

My Little Pony Monsters Meet Magic

Chapter Two

The Doctor Will See You Now

It was around 9:00 the next morning when Twilight had returned, this time with more multi-colored ponies. One was orange with a cowboy hat, another was as white as a sheet with purple hair, one that looked like Roy G. Biv's pet horse, Fluttershy and one that looked like she had cotton candy for hair. They said their names were Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. "They can't be serious." I thought. "They sound like names that an ice cream parlor would make up."

Regardless, we were being taken out of the hospital a few minutes later. And it wasn't long before the locals started taking notice. A nearby pony (whom the town affectionately refers to as Berry Punch) fainted at the sight of us. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but how do you expect to keep us from becoming the next zoo attraction?!" Oblina asked. "Funny you should ask." said a voice.

Out from a shadow stood a brown pony with what looked like goat's horn turned high-tech. "Don't tell me. ANOTHER scientist?" I asked. "Half right. I'm the Doctor." he replied. "Doctor who?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Exactly. Though most call me Dr. Whooves. Anyway, I can help. See, I know what you are, you three. You're monsters from another dimension and are stranded here for who knows how long. And I can help in keeping you from being discovered."

He pointed at us with, what I'm praying was his index finger and I nervously said, "Really? How?" "Well, I have this device that can cloak you to look like everypony else around here." he said. "And why, dare I ask, should we trust you?" Oblina asked. "Simple. I myself am technically an alien. It makes more sense if you'll just come with me."

*And with that, another chapter ends. Also, sorry for the lateness. I keep getting sidetracked what with homework, another crossover in production and so forth so you might see another chapter by next month. This is the great Reggie Edgarson signing off saying, the doctor is out!*


End file.
